1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an analyzer that analyzes a particle system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent years, along with the increase of computational capability of a computer, simulations that incorporate analysis of magnetic fields are frequently used in design/development of electric appliances such as a motor. The use of the simulations can increase the speed of the design/development since the simulations enables certain level of evaluations to be performed without actually making prototypes.
For example, an analyzer for a motor is known. The analyzer comprises an arithmetic processing unit that performs analysis of magnetic fields. The arithmetic processing unit, in response to external instructions based on user operations, performs torque calculations according to analysis of static magnetic fields by a Finite Element Method (FEM) or according to a Maxwell stress method. So-called meshing is performed in the analysis of static magnetic fields by the FEM. The meshing is applied to a core region and a housing region, as well as a external air layer region. Other methods for analyzing magnetic fields include a difference method and a magnetic moment method.